beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hosa Ramsay Corvina
200x200px |age = 20 |gender = Female |height = 6’ 1” |status = Alive |gift = Animal Morphing |familyl = Hanna Corvina Jared Corvina Feris Ryder |familyt = Mother: Adoptive Father: Half-Brother: |loveinterest = N/A |friends = Mason 'Magic' Stein |enemies = Kayla Croft }}Hosa Ramsey Corvina (Born April 20, 2015) is an ex-Autumn student and current Guardian at Beata Academy. Having been at Beata for almost two years, Hosa is best known for her strong gift and having been a Prefect for the Autumn house. Personality A playful soul, Hosa is a kind soul with a laid-back attitude toward most things. Preferring to lounge around and make friends then to do real work, a key feature of her personality is that she is a friendly, joking type of person when it comes to people. However, she can grow serious when times call for it, being protective of those she cares about and being hard toward people who seem to be a threat toward others. History Born in Barre, Vermont, Hosa had a simple childhood. Her parents never having much in the way of money causing Hosa to not have much in the way of things, but she lived contently with what she did. This also meant that Hosa couldn't go to the best school, and went to one with not a very good reputation - one that she soon learned of. Her gentle, timid nature make her an easy target for the two resident bullies and thus spent many of her elementary school years being one of their main targets. Her parents never caught wind of her bullying, staying quiet out of fear that they the bullies would hurt her if she did tell them of it. Even into middle school the bullying followed but at age 14, everything changed. While cornered by the bullies and being threaten like normal, during the encounter she somehow manged to turn herself into a snake and scare off the bullies. However, the flood of power she felt by doing that was quickly crushed when the bullies who proclaimed that she was a witch and had used dark magic to turn herself into a snake. While this scared off a few of her friends, those who remained by her side for a while after soon left as well when the bullies came down even harder on her - angered by what they called her 'standing up to them' but also to make sure the other kids would know that doing so would be dangerous. But even as the bullying increased, Hosa refused to tell a soul about it, also keeping the fact that she had turned into a snake quiet. She started to take time to herself, and soon learned that she could not only turn into a snake, but almost any other animal she could think of - if it was small enough. While scared by this strange ability, she strove to try to learn more about it and would take any time she could muster to see her limits and slowly started to get the grasp of bigger forms. For two years she kept this training up, but one night while sneaking out, her parents startled her mid-escape causing her power to activate on their own. The sudden transformation startled her parents, and was soon chased from the house by her shocked - and angry - father. Hosa took refuge in a church, thinking it was abandoned but was soon found by the pastor of the small church. The kind pastor spoke to her, calming her nerves and giving her an insight onto what to do - even thought Hosa kept quiet about her gift once more - and later returned to her house. The next few days were tense, but soon she manged to talk to her parents about it. She revealed what she could about what she could do, and her parents grudgingly accepted but it was clear they were slightly scared of their daughter. This was not something that Hosa missed, but she started to visit the pastor, Father Daniel, when she could as she found a good friend in him and liked helping him around the church when she could. For months this was how things was. Whatever time she had to spend, he would use it helping Father Daniel and when it grew late, she would spend the hours she had before she would force herself to go to bed sitting on the roof of her house, watching the lights of the city glow in the night air. It was during one of these nights that she overheard her parents talking about her. It quickly turned into a small fight and she quickly learned that she was born from an affair her mother had seventeen years prior. This reveal shocked her, causing her to fly away from the house in angry of not knowing, only to return the next day to confront her parents of this secret. A fight quickly broke out the moment she revealed that she knew, only to learn that it had been a simple one night stand during a time her parent's relationship had been rocky. The name of Hosa's true father was unknown to the both of them, but they both had the feeling that he was the source of her strange ability. However, the fact that they had lied to her was something that Hosa did not take lightly, making her relationship with them rocky as she started to do all that she could do to avoid them unless she had to. A few months later, her father revealed that he had gotten an invitation from a school called Beata Academy and her parents had agreed to paying for the academy if she wished to go. Hosa soon agreed, and after being accepted into the school she left - ready to leave her past behind her. Gift Hosa holds the power of Animal Morphing, the ability to change her form into that of any real animal. Thought she was once restricted to 'common' animals, her powers have since grown to let her turn into mythical animals, also gaining their abilities when she takes their form. In her forms, she holds the strengths and the weakness of the form and can shift between large and small at will - but if she does not give herself time to rest between shifting, she can easily wear herself out. Quotes Trivia * Hosa is afraid of spiders after the events of her first mission. * Got second place in the 2014 +20 Summer Tournament. * Won the 2015 +20 Summer Tournament. * Works at the Daycare in Rosebury as a day-job. Category:Characters Category:Guardians